YTV Shorts/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Short 1: Dancing Fool (or You Didn't See Anything) At the Lemur Habitat, the music starts and King Julien begins dancing. The penguins are watching, but only Rico is enjoying the performance. Skipper: Boys, (covering Private's eyes) You didn't see anything. Rico nods at the end. Short 2: The Amazing Regurgitating Penguin (or Fried Transmission) At Penguin HQ, Kowalski comes out after doing inspection of their car. Kowalski: The transmission is fried. Skipper: We can fix this. All we need is a screwdriver... Rico regurgitates a screwdriver. Skipper: ...a rubber mallet... Rico regurgitates the mallet. Skipper: ...a crowbar... Rico regurgitates a crowbar. Skipper: (Rico regurgitates said items) ...fanblades, snowglobe, anchor, ukulele, plunger, and a payphone. The payphone lands in front of Private and Kowalski. Skipper: Well done, Rico. Oh, and we'll also need 10,000 ball bearings. Rico begins rumbling, Kowalski and Private take cover behind their car. Rico regurgitates 9,999 ball bearings. Skipper pops up from the sea of them. Skipper: I said 10,000. Rico spits out one more. Skipper: Perfect. Short 3: Explosive Birthday (or Wrong Candle) At the Lemur Habitat, Maurice, Mort, the Penguins, and Marlene are celebrating King Julien's birthday. Maurice and Mort present a cake for their king. Maurice: Happy Birthday, King Julien! Julien: (turning away) Boring. Don't like. Wait! He turns back around to find something missing. Julien: Where are the candles on my cake? What kind of people give a cake without a candle? Rico regurgitates a lit stick of dynamite. Skipper sees what he's trying to do. Skipper: Rico! Marlene: What the?! Skipper takes the dynamite from Rico. Skipper: Wrong kind of-! Julien: (taking the dynamite) Candle! I'll take that! Skipper: Sweet mercy! Take cover!! The penguins and Marlene dive out of the way. Julien places the dynamite on his cake, Mort holding the platter. Julien: And now, I shall make my kingly wish! He takes a deep breath, but the cake and dynamite explode. Julien coughs, him and the area covered in soot. Only Mort is unscathed. Mort gives off a small giggle. Short 4: War of Tugs (or Anything Goes Tug of War) At the Penguin Habitat, the Penguins and the Lemurs are in a Tug of War, the penguins winning. Skipper: (struggling) Pull, men, pull! Maurice: (struggling) Can't...hold on... Julien: No! Julien lets go and brings the tip of his rope to the Elephant Habitat. Julien: We must not lose this war of tugs! He ties the rope to Burt's nose. Julien races back. At the penguin Habitat, the penguins are pulled forward suddenly. Skipper: (standing up) Hot fudge! What was that?! Julien: (pointing to the elephant) He's 1/20th Lemur. It's legal. Skipper: Time for more horsepower. Rico! Rico regurgitates car keys. Skipper dives into the water off screen. Thanks to the added weight, the Lemurs are winning. Kowalski: (struggling) Can't...main...tain...traction! The lemurs are putting barely any effort. A car engine revving is heard off screen. The car speeds off, sending the lemurs and Burt on a joyride, winning the game for the penguins. Skipper comes back. Skipper: Up high, boys. The penguins high five each other. Short 5: Arm Wrestling (or De feet) Skipper and Bada are engaged in a wrestling match. Skipper wins after some effort is put on his flipper. Among the animals watching are Mason, King Julien, Marlene, and Mort. Skipper: Sorry, simian. Bada walks away. Skipper: All right, who wants to meet defeat. Julien: Wait, you have not yet arm struggled with the greatest lemur champion! A brief stare off ensues between Skipper and King Julien ensues. Skipper gets ready, King Julien reveals Skipper's opponent: Mort. Mort: Hi! Skipper: Okay. I'll go easy on him! The match begins. Mort, being small and fragile, has a hard time budging Skipper's flipper. Julien: Go Mort! No mercy. Skipper looks like he's about to win. Julien: Oh, and Mort... (Mort looks over) if you win, you may touch the feet. Mort sees his prize. Mort: THE FEEEET!!! Mort suddenly gains super-strength and turns the match around. He knocks Skipper out of his chair, then races to one of King Julien's feet. He hugs it. Skipper just looks at them, stupefied. Julien: Now you know de-feet. (hopping away) Ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes! Short 6: Evaluation Time (or Camouflage) At Penguin HQ, Skipper comes up to a stuffed toy of Private. He has a whiteboard and blue marker. Skipper: All right, Private. Evaluation time. Skipper observes the toy. Skipper: Standing at attention. (draws something on the whiteboard) Aces. Now, drop and give me 20! The toy doesn't move. Skipper: Are you hearing me, Private? On your flippers, pronto! The toy doesn't move. Skipper goes up to it. Skipper: What's the matter with you?! This little joke of yours is bordering on insubordination! Private: (offscreen) Skipper? Skipper gets a surprised look. He touches the toy with his marker. Private is behind Skipper. Privste: (Skipper turns behind him.) Why are you talking to that plush toy? Skipper looks at Private, then at the toy Private. Skipper: Camouflage...A+! Good work, plushie! Skipper smacks the plush toy. It bounces back and hits Private. ---- THE END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts